Main Door
The Main Door (or Master Door) is the main door in Granny. It is located in the Main Room, and it was added in Update 1.0. The Main Door is locked by many locks that the Player has to remove in order beat the game. However, since the 1.5 update, this method isn’t the only escape method, making this door less important. Description The Main Door is a regular, large wooden door with a wooden frame. However, on the door are several locks that are all unlocked with the use of different items. There can be a minumum of 4, and a maximum of 7 locks on the door, depending on several conditions detailed in the section named 'Number of Locks'. The different locks that can be on the door are (from bottom to top): *a Wooden Plank (knocked off by the Hammer) *a Regular Lock on the door handle (unlocked by the Master Key) **This lock can only be unlocked when all other locks are taken off/unlocked *a Wire on the Main Door and a wire in the Basement (electric lock deactivated when the 2 wires are cut by the Cutting Pliers) *a Battery Slot/Mechanical Bars (removed when putting the Battery in it's slot in the middle of the Main Door) *a Regular Padlock (removed by the Padlock Key) *a Number Padlock (removed by the Padlock Code) **(number buttons are on the lock, rather than wheels) *Regular Padlocka Metal Lock unlocked by a lever unlocked by the Screwdriver (pull down the Secret Lever to unlock the metal lock) Number of Locks The number of locks on the '''Main Door' ranges from 4 to 7.'' *There are 4 locks on the door in Easy Mode. **The Wooden Plank, the Regular Lock, the Wire Lock, and the Regular Padlock *There are 5 locks on the door in Practice and Normal Mode. **The 4 present in Easy Mode and the Number Padlock *There are 6 locks on the door in Hard Mode. **The 5 present in Normal Mode and the Battery Slot *There are 7 locks on the door in Extreme Mode. **The 6 present in Hard Mode and the Secret Lever *Granny will place the Number Padlock on the Main Door if the Player is 'too good' when playing on Easy Mode (the Player takes off multiple locks within 2 days) Trivia * When you escape, a cutscene plays showing Granny watching the Player as they leave. ** When Update 1.3.2 was released, a second cutscene was added, which plays only after the Player has taken the Teddy and has spawned Slendrina. *** On Practise Mode however the cutscenes are a little different as granny will be standing beside a tree on the outside off the house * In the Hard and Extreme menu, the phrase 'Main Door' is spelt as "maindoor". * There is a option called Extra Locks, where, as it's name implies, the number of locks is set to 7 on any difficulty. ** This option is forced on when playing on Extreme Mode. * It takes two hits from the Hammer to bring down the plank on the Main Door. * The Master lock (or the Main Door lock) must be unlocked at last. *Although Practise Mode is easier then easy, the locks on the door follow the Normal Mode rules as there are 5 locks (Padlock, Number Padlack, Wooden Plank, Wires, Master Lock **A note can also be seen on the door that states ”I’ll be back soon”. What this likely means is that Granny has left the house, and thus she doesn’t appear to be present. Gallery Below are pictures of the Main Door showing what it looks like with different numbers of locks on it. Granny-maindoor1.png|The Main Door with 4 locks on it (the minimum amount) Grannydor.png|The Main Door with 5 locks on it 20180824 192955.png|The Main Door with 5 locks and 1 note on it Grannydoor.png|The Main Door with 6 locks on it Granny-maindoor2.png|The Main Door with 7 locks on it (the maximum amount) 803107CF-87D3-41D8-A801-D57E529512E5.jpeg|Extra Locks on in practice mode. Category:Structures Category:Ground Floor Category:Version 1.0 Category:Main Door